drunken_dwarvesfandomcom-20200213-history
2.1 Economy
GP = gold piece SP = silver piece 1 gp = 10 sp Basic combat gear Light weapon or shield: 10 gp Heavy or pole weapon: 20 gp Projectile weapon: 20 gp Set of throwing weapons: 15 gp Light armour: 20 gp Heavy armour: 50 gp If the depletable ammo rule is in effect, some of the prices change as follows: Projectile weapon: 15 gp Projectile ammo: 1 sp Throwing weapon: 3 gp Special combat gear Bag of caltrops: 5 gp You can spend an action to spread a bag of caltrops across a single square. A creature entering or starting its turn in a square with caltrops must succeed at a DC 15 agility check or take 1 damage and get some caltrops stuck in their feet. Until they use an action to get the caltrops out, their speed is halved and they take 1 damage at the start of each of their turns. Caltrops are usually recoverable after use. Fire arrow: 1 sp These arrows have a blunt tip wrapped in greasy cloth that is easily ignitable. When lit, it deals fire damage instead of physical. If fired unlit, it deals half the damage of a normal arrow. A lit fire arrow is destroyed upon use, or if not fired within 5 rounds from being lit. Grenade: 5 gp This clay orb has a short fuse and contains black powder. Once lit, it explodes at the start of your next turn, dealing 3d6 fire damage to any target that shares its square, and half that against all other targets in a 1 square radius. Anyone hit may attempt a DC 15 agi save to half the damage. Miscellaneous items Backpack: 1 gp Most items that are not weapons or ammo are carried in your backpack, where they take an action to retrieve. Items small enough to fit in a coat pocket are assumably carried that way, and are a swift action to retrieve. All PCs start play with a backpack for free. Booze, weak: 2 sp This price gets you a bottle of ale or other weak alcohol. It counts as 1 portion for the intoxication rules. Booze, strong: 1 gp This price gets you a bottle of hard liquor. It counts as 10 portions for the intoxication rules. Food: 5 sp For this price, you can either get fresh food from a tavern or dried rations for on the road. They'll keep you fed for a day either way. Lodging: 5 sp This price will get you a room in an inn for the night. It's per person, but includes stabling for your mount, if you have one. Rope: 1 sp per meter This tough rope can withstand quite a lot of weight, but can be cut by dealing any amount of slashing damage to it. Chain: 1 gp per meter This iron chain is thick enough to be strong, but thin enough to be portable. It can be broken by dealing 10 damage to it. Pickaxe, shovel or hatchet: 5 sp Simple gathering tools. These are not made for combat and count as improvised weapons. Thieves’ tools: 10 gp This set of tools contains lock picks, pliers and other precision tools used for picking locks and disarming mechanisms. Trying to do these things without a set of thieves’ tools causes disadvantage on the check. Torch: 1 sp A lit torch casts light in an 8 square radius for 1 hour before burning out. Lantern: 5 gp A lit lantern casts light in an 8 square radius. It can burn for 6 hours on one flask of oil. It takes an action to light or extinguish. Flask of oil: 5 sp This pint of oil can fuel a lantern for 6 hours. It can also be used to cover a single square in oil, which will burn for 1 minute (10 rounds) when lit, dealing d6 fire damage to any creature that enters or starts their turn inside the square. Flint and steel: 5 sp This item can be used to light things. It takes an action to light a torch, lantern or something else highly flammable. It takes 1 minute to light a campfire. Mount: 100 gp This can be a horse, camel, or any other ridable and fairly docile animal. Stats are listed below. Riding gear and saddle bags are included in the cost. If every party member has a horse, your long-distance travel speed is doubled. Horses that are not combat trained are terrified of combat: they won’t approach creatures they perceive as a threat and will flee when attacked. (Combat-trained horses are unavailable until I decide to implement mounted combat.) Horse Large animal (2x2 space, melee range 1) | Str: 6 | Dex: 2 | Agi: 2 | Con: 6 | Int: 0 | HP: 34 | Def: 12 | Spd: 12 Animal instincts: +3 on perception and initiative checks Bite or kick: +2, 6 dmg Magic items These minor magic items are for sale in most cities of considerable size. Bag of holding: 250 gp This mundane-looking bag is larger on the inside. The inside is about 2x2x2 meters in size, and items placed inside don’t increase its weight. If the bag is damaged, it loses its magical properties and all items are launched out in an explosion of stuff. Putting a bag of holding inside another bag of holding is known to be a very bad idea. Ever-burning torch: 100 gp This torch's purple flame sheds light in an 8 square radius. It never burns out and is largely unhindered by water, unless fully submerged. Speaking the command word etched into the side turns it on and off. Potion of healing, minor: 100 gp When drunk, this potion restores 25% of your max HP. Note that magical healing restores all crippled body parts. Traveller’s any-tool: 250 gp This 30 cm metal bar is psy-reactive: when held, it shapes itself into what the wearer imagines it to be. As a full-round action, you can transform it into any mundane tool (or weapon) with limited moving parts. Its volume and mass can adjust somewhat, but it can never become bigger than a pickaxe or smaller than an orange. It also can’t change its metallic substance, but can adjust certain features, such as becoming reflective. Shaping it into a key is pointless unless you know the exact shape of the lock’s internal mechanisms. Category:All Category:2.1